comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man/Ghost Rider: Web of Demons Chapter 11
As i flew through the air my spider-sense began to bug out. And before i knew it i had been swatted out of the air by a rather large demon. Now X-23 and Ghosty managed to distract a good portion of demons, a large amount of them were still guarding The Hellstroms. And in no time there would be more. How i was gonna even reach the twins, let alone stop them was beyond me. But hey, i had been in worse situations before belive it or not. As i hit the dirt hard, i barely was able to recover before i looked up and saw a demon about 12 feet tall looming over me. The other demons parted away. They clearly felt big daddy over here was in no danger from lil ol' me. It looked like the other demons only bigger and uglier. I looked in between his legs and saw the portal had grown. Easily the size of a Poniac. As i lookedcloser i noticed some unsavory characters viciously trying to break out. I turned back and noticed that X and Johnny were really cleaning house. But i noticed Johnny's swipes became less frequent and his was fire dying down. Soon he would be completely finished. With no time to spare i bolted toward the demon. "Aarararararr" it roared defiantly. But at the last second before impact, i used all my strength and leapt over him. I then shot my last line of web fluid at his face. Demon: Aieeeeeeeee I tugged At the beast. He had underestimated the strength if my webbing. I then with all my might pulled him towards me causing him to land on his back. Spider-Man: Alright buddy boy, thanks for playing. Demon: Aaaarrrr!!!??? I then began to swing him around like a huge wrecking ball, knocking down dozens of his demon buds in the process. Spinning him as fast and hard as i could, i let go of the webbing sending him directly towards the portal. He disintergrated on impact, but The Twins seemed jolted and the portal flickered. With most of the demons down i made a mad dash toward the portal. Within 20 feet i heard the twins once again in my head. Satana: Enough games! Come closer and die! But i sensed an uneasiness in her voice. She was scared. I sent a telepathic response back to her. Spider-Man: Sorry hotstuff, but i really can't let you fill the earth with the demons. I was practically standing in front of the portal now i decided to attack Satana first. She was my favorite Spider-Man: Honey i'm home!!!!! I leapt towards her and was blasted several feet back as a reward. Satana: Fool! You have not the power! Spider-Man: (pants) Y'know, it's not good to call people fools Daimon: Still wisecracking eh? Well when this is over i shall remove your tongue first! Spider-Man: I would prefer if you take my ears. I mean have you heard yourseleves talk before? Talk about melodramtic. Satana: It ends here Arachnid. Nothing you say or do will change anything. Your time is up. I was filled with despair as the portal widended to reveal a red face. A face just about every hero on earth and beyond had dealt with at one point. It was Mephisto. Category:Earth-245678902136 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mr. Xemnas creator